Connector types such as MOLEX® connectors provide a two-piece pin and socket interconnection. In such a connector, cylindrical spring-metal pins fit into cylindrical spring-metal sockets. The pins and sockets are held in a rectangular matrix in a nylon shell. The connector typically has two to 24 contacts and is polarized or keyed to ensure correct orientation. Pins and sockets can be arranged in any combination in a single housing, and each housing can be either male or female. For some connector applications, these connectors may be used for providing power to electrical components.
Even though these connector types are typically polarized or keyed, it is still possible to force the male/female connectors together in an incorrect orientation. When this happens, typically in a fielded device undergoing installation or repair, the electrical components may be damaged due to incorrect currents or voltages being applied to the devices or components wired to the connectors.